


Agent Silver Collections

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Funny, Interuniversal Romance, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: A collection of chapters starring Alex Danvers and Dinah Lance Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is after Crisis on Earth-X.**

Alex plumped down on her couch completely mentally exhausted after a long day back in her apartment. She was so looking forward to her weekend off where she could just spend three days eating pizza, watching Game of Thrones and not worry about her next assignment or Maggie for that matter.

The thought of her ex fiancee brought some old pain in her chest that she thought she had overcome after ending her engagement simply because they wanted different things. She guessed that no matter how long she'll recover from her heartbreak, Maggie will always be a part of her.

A knock on the door thankfully brought her out of her agonizing thought as she went to answer her door, presuming that must be the takeout she ordered. She realized quickly that it was as she opened door to see an extremely hot silver haired woman with crystal green eyes, wearing an all black outfit that really showed her athletically built body in more ways than one.

"Hey, sailor." Dinah greeted with a grin.

Frozen stiff, Alex could only just stutter the name. "D-D-Dinah?"

-

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Alex stammered, trying to wake from her torpor over the fact Dinah Lance-Barnes was here at her front door. Her second one night stand. Ugh, she should've really stayed at her home instead of accepting the invitation to Barry's wedding.

Dinah simply shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop in and say hello. Really." Dinah added seeing the skeptical look on Alex's face.

"Look if this is about what happened between us..."

"Relax, Alex. That's not why I'm here." Dinah reassured which put DEO agent somewhat at ease but she was still wearily of her. "I was just gonna check in on you seeing as you're without a engagement ring." She spotted the brunette's ringless ring finger which caused Alex to sigh in slight annoyance. There was only two people that she could think that told the silver haired femme fatale about her break up. Kara and Bucky. Sensing the internal conflict of whether or not inviting her in, Dinah went to get a box of ice cream from her purse that was lying near her feet and held it up for her. "I brought your favorite. Rocky Road ice Cream."

Alex sighed again, this time in defeat. "Damn you, Kara."

-

 

Dinah and Alex were sitting on the couch using their spoons to take chunks of Rocky Roads to eat as the clocked struck midnight. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence between the two girls.

"Aren't you gonna ask me how badly the break up was between me and Maggie?" Alex inquired.

Dinah shrugged taking a bite. She didn't want to impose on Alex. "Well, I would but that would be considered inappropriate. Thought that you were gonna tell me in your own time and right now we are eating Rocky Roads as comfort food."

Alex smiled grateful that Dinah didn't pressure her into opening up, the second the silver haired appeared by her doorstep. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

 

 

 


	2. Rocky Roads

"You know, when your sister told me about you and Maggie, I thought to myself wow, that sucked."

"So did I." Alex replied, agreeing heartily as she finished eating her bowl of rocky roads before placing it on the living room table. "Everything was perfect, wedding bells were heard in the future, we even set up a venue and then it all came crashing down because of a silly dream I had since I was a kid."

Dinah snorted, not believing her words. "Alex, no dream is ever silly." Dinah said. "Take it from me, I once dreamt of becoming an actress. People thought I looked a lot like Scarlett Johansson."

Alex shrugged conceding her point before she started to explain the reason, not going into full details because it was still too raw and hurtful. "She didn't share the same dream I had and I tried to work past it but I couldn't. It's not that I cared for her which I still do because she helped me of finding the real me, it's just..." Alex sighed recalling the hurtful talk when she ended her engagement. "We reached an impasse."

Dinah tilted her head to side with a look of understanding, not sympathy. "Sometimes relationships end despite our best efforts to work out our differences."

"Yeah." She murmured feeling down. "She was my first serious relationship after I've come out to my mother. Maggie helped me coming out of my shell. Am I wrong in trusting my instincts when I broke up with her because I feel like a bad person?"

"No, of course not." Dinah reassured, looking into Alex's hazel eyes. "You said it yourself, you and Maggie tried to work it out. Doesn't make you a bad person. This pain you're feeling right now, it'll fade in time. Never fully but enough."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." Alex noted from the way she spoke. It was if she's been in her place.

Dinah sighed not denying nor confirming it. "I had a Maggie once and it didn't end well."

"Bad ending?" Alex guessed.

"You might say that."

 

-

"Thank you for being here, Dinah." Alex said as she and Dinah went to clean up their bowls at the kitchen sink before putting them inside the dish washer.

"It's the least I can do." Dinah replied closing the washer. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Right. That I should trust my instincts more." Alex recalled nodding her head in recollection. "And the pain will fade in time, right."

"Exactly." Dinah said.

A question that had been brewing in her mind since she met the silver haired woman from the future. And she was gonna get her answer. "So, what happens next? I mean you're from the future in another universe and I'm an government agent who works for a governmental organization that monitors and captures aliens."

Dinah sighed shaking her head. She knew that it would her question. But according to motto, she didn't care about the future. "Doll, as I told you at the hotel in Central City: Focus on the present and worry about the future later."

 


	3. Texts and Exes

The moment Alex heard the knock on the door, she immediately went to answer the door hoping the person was who she thought was and to her relief it was. During her investigation into the connection of Reign and Samantha she got a text message from her ex Maggie. Basically she was asking for her passport that she left back in Alex's apartment and even though it was just a simple text message, it kinda brought some old heartache back in her chest.

"Is everything ok? You sounded distressed when we talk." Dinah inquired concerned by the look on Alex's face. It must've been bad.

"Not really." Alex admitted quietly.

Yep it was bad. Like really bad. "Is there anything I can do?" Dinah asked.

"Just be with me." Alex requested.

"Of course." Dinah entered Alex's apartment and listened to what happened.

-

"I know it was just a simple text but for a moment... I wanted to add another text of a bar where we used to hang out." Alex said as she was explaining the incident to the silver haired vigilante. They sat towards each other on the couch.

"Must've been hard for you." Dinah commented.

"It was. Even though we're not together anymore, she still remains a part in my life." Alex muttered. "Was it like this with your Maggie?"

Dinah contemplated her answer for a moment or two. "Worse."

-

Upon entering her aunts safehouse in Star City, she felt a presence. Someone was here. Drawing her sidearm, Dinah was taking cautious steps hearing the sounds of heel shoes emitting from living room. Someone must've been on a new level of stupid to break in.

Raising her gun intent to kill the intruder, she lowered it in surprise when she saw a tall brunette with clear brown eyes standing in front of the living room wearing a navy trim dress with a coy smile. Oh. My. God. Her? In Aunt Sara's home?

"Aaliyah." Dinah breathed in shock seeing her for the first time in 2 years.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Aaliyah greeted to her in that seductive voice that got her hooked the first time they met. And that spelt trouble.

 


	4. Hello Elizabeth

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dinah asked slowly. Why was she here? Here in Star City?

Ignoring the question, Aaliyah went to take a look around the safe house observing the interior for a moment or two before retrieving a bottle of neat whiskey from the counter and poured herself a drink. She took a sip of it and placed the glass on the counter next to the bottle. "Nice place. You redecorated it?"

"You might say that. Why are you here?" Dinah repeated the question this time in different words, not in the mood for her games.

Aaliyah shrugged nonchalantly as she sat on the couch, crossing her legs toward her on purpose. Dinah bit her lip, looking up to the ceiling. "It didn't take long for me to find you. For someone who claims to be trained by five of the greatest vigilantes in history, you sure do leave huge breadcrumbs for me to pick up."

At the irritated look she was getting from Dinah, the fair haired woman let out a sigh of longing. "Would you believe me if I said that I missed you?"

Dinah pretended to think for a movement before giving her the obvious answer with a hostile smile. "No."

"Smart. I see you have inherited your intuition from your aunt." Aaliyah pointed out.

"No thanks to you." Dinah retorted, making the dark haired woman laugh softly. "You can't be here." Dinah told her in a seriously tone.

"Why is that, Elizabeth?" Aaliyah asked feigning hurt as she got up from the couch and slowly walked over to Dinah who was looking anywhere but at her. "Are you grieving for the loss of Serena, still?"

"No. And if you came here to walk on the memory lane, don't bother. " Dinah said, attempting to control herself when Serena was brought up as she turned her back on the exotic woman. It wasn't a day that she thought about Serena and how badly it ended.

"It wasn't my intention." Aaliyah told her sincerely, causing Dinah to scoff incredulously. Not wanting to upset the Argent Defender further, she slowly turned Dinah back to her, placing her index finger under Dinah's chin to lift her head up so that she could look at her in eyes. "Forgive me for bringing up old wounds that haven't heal fully. But do not forget when I first met you, you were broken. I simply gave you the purpose that you lost."

"And yet you dragged me to the dark side, almost to the point of no return." Dinah hissed remembering the dark path she was on temporary. Aaliyah winced ever so slightly of the reminder.

"I realize that." Aaliyah conceded. "But during our separation, it made me realize the errors I made during our affair. I was alone and you were the only one who understood what loneliness can do to a person after the loss of a loved one. I'm sorry if I led you otherwise."

"Oh. Honey." Dinah drawled sarcastically, not relenting in her conviction. "You don't get to break into my Aunt's house and sweet talk me into rekindling our relationship. I'm not heading back to the abyss again."

Aaliyah sighed shaking her head at her former lover's stubborness. "Seeing that I won't be able to convince you otherwise, I'll shall head back to my hotel room. I'm staying at Ostrander hotel if you're interested of course." And with that she left Dinah and headed to exit the house a bit disappointed.

Once the door was closed, Dinah let out a huge sigh of relief. Man, that dress didn't help her in any favor. "That was too close for comfort." She muttered.

 


	5. Hello Elizabeth Part 2

**Earth-38**

**National City**

Alex opened the door of her apartment to see Dinah standing by the doorway to her genuine surprise.

"Dinah?" Alex said rubbing her eyes off her sleep. "What time is it?"

"I'm sorry but... I didn't know where else to go." Dinah told her,  looking apologetic for waking her up.

"Everything ok?" Alex asked.

"Not really." Dinah admitted quietly.

-

"Why the sour face?" Alex questioned.

"An ex girlfriend came to visit me at my aunt's safehouse for all the wrong reasons." Dinah answered remembering how close she was to cave into her desires to claim Aaliyah right there and then.

"What do you mean?" Alex inquired.

"After I lost my Maggie I met her at the time I was at my most vulnerable. She was hot, like supermodel hot, but dangerous too. But I didn't know how dangerous she was until I saw it up close and personal." Dinah gave the short version of her affair.

"She must've done a real number on you to make you feel this way. " Alex commented, noting the look in her eyes.

"Yep. And now she wants to rekindle our relationship." Dinah said.

"But you don't want to?" Alex guessed.

"I don't know what to think." Dinah admitted.

"You know what I think? Don't even go within 20 feet of her." Alex gave her the obvious advice. Dinah chuckled humorlessly.

"I know that here." Dinah gestured to her head before pointing to her chest. "But here, it's a different story and there are some unanswered questions that I have in my head."

"Well, if it were up to me, I would've threatened her with jail time." Alex made her opinion known to Dinah. "But. You know what you should do? Ask those questions and once you got the answers, you tell her to go to hell."

\-   
**Earth-1**

  
**Star City**

Aaliyah walked out of the bathroom in her hotel room when she heard the knock on the door. A knowing smile crept on her lips she went to open the door to see Dinah.

"We need to talk."

The first thing Dinah saw when she was at the door inside the hotel was Aaliyah wrapped in a towel with her hair wet. Her long toned legs were on the display which indicated that this was gonna be harder than she thought which wasn't surprising. The height difference was pretty obvious between the two. Dinah was 5 ft 4 while Aaliyah was six inches taller than Dinah as Aaliyah approached her.

"I knew you would come." Aaliyah spoke, caressing Dinah's cheek tenderly. Moaning lowly, Dinah leaned her head more into her fingers.

Trying to keep her mind out of the gutter, Dinah went straight to business with a deep breath as she gently pried Aaliyah's hand off. "I need to ask you a few questions and I hope that you would answer them." She said as she entered the room.

"Of course. Give me a moment to change." Aaliyah went to cover herself up while Dinah turned around to give her privacy for a moment.

"Keep ya head in the game, Dinah." Dinah told herself. She twirled back to see Aaliyah putting on a black satin robe loosely. Is Aaliyah doing it on purpose, trying to make Dinah aroused? "Why didn't you tell me about your ex husband who was a low life scumbag working for Dent Jr or the fact that you used to be an apprentice for Shiva?"

"It was no importance when I met you." Aaliyah explained walking slowly to Dinah who huffed.

"It was to me." Dinah responded, showing the hurt she felt when she found out the truth. "It would've been nice to know before I put a bullet inside his skull, knowing the heat I would have on me."

"If you ask me, you did the world a favor. One less criminal to worry about." Aaliyah replied simply.

"That's not what I..." Realizing that she was getting agitated, the silver haired woman calmed herself a bit by counting down to ten. "The point is that you lied to me and despite that, I stood by you before realizing that I was heading down a road that I did not like."

"I did not lie to you." Aaliyah said truthfully. "I told you that Samuel and I were divorced long before you and I met." Dinah rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms.

"It didn't look like he got the memo when he tried to blow your brains out." Dinah recalled.

Aaliyah walked over to Dinah who still had her arms crossed in defiance. "Elizabeth. The reason I didn't tell you was that I feared for what he might do if he were to discover about us. If I had known you were the Argent Defender, I would've told you immediately." Aaliyah explained her reasons while cupping her former lover's face with her hands, making Dinah look into her dark brown eyes. Dinah didn't put much of a fight. "I cared too much for you to be in his crosshairs."

"I loved you, you know that?" Dinah murmured in a soft tone.

"Do you still?" Aaliyah asked her.

"Yes. I still do." Dinah confessed in a whisper. She backed away from the amazonian assassin as Aaliyah tried to claim her lips. "But like I said, I came here for answers and I got them. It's time for me to leave now." Dinah exited the room shutting the door behind.

-

**"Serena!"**

**Bang!**

**"I'm sorry, Dinah. I love you."**

 

 


	6. Elseworlds

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world she walks into a farm." Alex mused as she met up with Dinah at the dirt road outside of the farm.

"My thoughts so too." Dinah said with a grin. "But it has a bit of a romantic feel to it."

Alex laughed, light heartened by the remark. "Why are you here? Not that I appreciate you being here."

Dinah sighed, not knowing where to start. "Let's just say that my uncles are having a bit of a Freaky Friday problem and we need a place to stay low for a few hours."

Alex stared at her in incredulity. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Dinah chuckled, remembering the comical looks on her uncles faces when she found out they had switched their identities. "Did you get what I asked?"

"Yep but may I warn you, this stuff tends to draw crowd." Alex went to open the trunk of her car and handed a duffle bag over to Dinah.

Chris, Oliver, Lois, Barry, Kara and Clark were watching the interaction from the porch with interest as Dinah took a peek of what was inside the bag and was immediately impressed.

"Can you move aside?" Chris asked his grumpy uncle whose jaw was still sore from that punch.

"No." Oliver grumbled flatly. It made Chris move to the right side.

"How's Kara?" Alex inquired, wanting to know the state her adoptive sister was in after being fired from D.E.O. by President Baker last week.

"Well, You know Kara. Trying to stay positive." Dinah replied knowingly. Alex sighed getting her answer. Kara was hurting but she was trying to put up a brave facade for everyone to see. She knew her adopted sister too well. "You know, you're gonna be brought in for questioning for this."

"I know." Alex replied.

Dinah nodded with a smirk. "Thank you Alex." 

Seeing that they were close to each other, the two girls were unsure of what to do next. The tension was there between them.

Making her first move, Dinah grabbed Alex by the neck, gently pulling her for a kiss. Surprised at first, she eventually reciprocated the kiss and the two shared somewhat of a moment before pulling away from each other.

"Keep an eye on her for me, ok?" Alex said a little out of breath.

"You got it." Dinah obliged, she watched Alex sauntering back to her car and drove back to National City.

"Oh. My. Rao." Kara uttered her shock slowly. Those who were with her at the porch shared her reaction.

-

"How... What... When...." Kara struggled to find words to describe what she had just seen. Alex, her sister, kissed Dinah in front of her own her eyes. She was pacing the living room back and forth in shock and stupor for not realizing it sooner. "You and...."

Dinah who was amused by her reaction simply shrugged. "Yep."

"When? You and..."

"Last year, during the Crisis on Earth X as Uncle Cisco liked to refer to." She told Kara.

"Oh my Rao." Kara muttered as something had connected in her head like a missing piece of the puzzle. "That explains why Alex was blushing like a newly made tomato. Oh, Rao."

"Hey, it's nothing to it."

"NOTHING TO IT!" Kara screeched in disbelief, stopping her pacing staring at the silver haired woman as if she had just joined a cult. "It is something to it! You have been seeing Alex and she didn't tell me!"

Calmly she walked over to the blonde Kryptonian and placed her hands on both of Kara's shoulders. "Kara. Take deep breaths. Please." Taking Dinah's advice, Kara took huge deep breaths to calm her nerves down before she listened. "We didn't get together right away. We became friends, well friends with benefits and the reason why Alex didn't tell you was because that she was wanting to see how this relationship goes, would we be more than friends or remain as just. She knew that if she told you right away, you would automatically assume that Alex and I are together."

"I do not!" She said offended of that statement. Dinah snorted unladylike, not believing her.

"I doubt it. She just didn't wanna give you false hope which shows that she cares about your judgement. So try to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Kara sighed. She felt really hurt by Alex's secrecy but she was giving her sister a chance to explain. Besides there were other important matters to attend to. "I'll try. But if you so much as breaking her heart, I'll burn you with my heart vision."

 

 


	7. Dinah Lance Barnes: Always trying to save the world!

**Earth-38**

**National City**

"How are you holding up three months later?" Dinah asked walking down an alley with Alex after a delicious meal at Big Belly's.

"All things considered, I'm a bit better." Alex replied. "I spent the weekend at my mom's back home and it was so worth it. I could forget about my problems for a couple of a days. Not to mention she makes the best lasagna ever."

"Mom's the word." Dinah quipped and Alex chuckled. "So any new girl on the horizon?"

"Why, you jealous?" Alex teased. Dinah laughed amused.

"No, just curious."

Alex sighed, thinking back to her nonexistent love life. "Not really. I mean I've been on a few dates but nothing ever clicked."

"And what about us?" Dinah inquired.

"I wouldn't characterize us as an 'us' Dinah." Alex said facing the silver haired woman.

"Really. What'd you call it then?" Dinah grinned getting an idea.

"A lapse."

Dinah hummed in thought, taking a step closer to Alex. "That's quite a few lapses. Your place, my place. My place again."

Alex giggled. "Come on, Dinah. You and I both know you're not one girl type of lady."

"Depends on the girl, Doll." Dinah said. She used interdimensional extrapolator to open a breach that led to her universe. "Duty calls." She headed to the breach before turning back to the brunette.

"Dinah Elizabeth Lance-Barnes!" Alex called out. "Always trying to save the world."

"If I don't try to save it, who will?"

 


	8. The Fate of Earth-X

Dinah looked out to National City from the balcony of Alex's apartment. This earth was so different than hers. It was so colorful and bright while hers was more grim and gritty.

"Enjoying the view?" She turned to see Alex holding two glasses of red wine she handed the glass to Dinah who took it gracefully.

"So I've been meaning to ask you uh, what happened after you and Chris returned to Earth X?" Alex inquired taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, after the deaths of the Fuhrer and his wife along with Thawne, The New Reich crumbled within as they were all rounded up or had turned themselves in. Soon enough the civil order was restored." Dinah explained to her.

"Sounds like you guys had your hands full. You could've asked us for help." Alex said.

"Appreciate the offer but no. The people needed to know that they're in control not the Nazis." Dinah told her the reasons she didn't, although it was pretty tempting to as she took a sip. "After it was all set and done, I went to visit an old safehouse in Russia. There I made two little graves linked by a chain fence to honor my parent's counterparts. I pulled some weeds and left some flowers."

Dinah sighed looking up to the sky. "I know that they were not my real parents but after learning about their fates, I thought that I would give them a sense of peace."

"You did." Alex assured her, feeling touched by Dinah's deed. She was starting to see some similarities between Maggie and Dinah. They both had tough exteriors, as well as having moral compasses but there lies some differences, Maggie had a prejudiced father while Dinah grew up in a family that were supportive of her sexuality considering her aunt was bisexual. Maggie was secure and normal while Dinah was adventurous and passionate as well as being ridiculously hot. And also that she can a good listener and can relate to a lot of things to what Alex was going through. This was going to be complicated for Alex.

 

 


	9. Pillow Talk

 

 

**Earth-38**

**National City**

Alex Danvers was nervous as she adjusted her red dress in her apartment on the eve of Valentine's Day. It's her first date in a year since her break up with Maggie, so she wanted it to be perfect as it can be. She heard the knock on her front door and walked over, opening the door to see her with that flirtatious grin of hers.

"Hey, Doll." Dinah greeted.

- 

 

Alex was laying in bed with Dinah resting her head on her chest as the bed sheets covered their intertwined bodies. Alex stared at the ceiling with a look as the the clock turned 1 am in the night. They had a wonderful a Valentine's Day yesterday. It's exactly what Alex needed after a brutal couple of months because there was a lot going on in her mind right now.

"Maybe I made wrong decision." Alex mused, the silver haired woman looked up with a curious look. "Staying behind as Kara left DEO when she refused to give up her civilian Identity. Maybe I should tender my resignation."

"Nice pillow talk." Dinah teased, making Alex's cheek turn slightly pink.

"Sorry..." Alex apologized for dampening the mood, Dinah knew that the director didn't mean to. "I just... have a lot in my mind right now." Dinah laughed amused.

 


	10. Pillow Talk 2

Dinah laughed lightly. "I'm just teasing you doll. But seriously is it really that bad here?"

Alex sighed tiredly, sitting on the edge of her bed, Dinah followed by placing her chin on her shoulder. "Very. The DEO used to be about helping people, period. But now it's all politics and Colonel Haley is not exactly smoothing things over, in fact she's making it worse between us and Baker who isn't exactly president material if that's possible."

"Is there anything I can do?" Dinah inquired kissing her shoulder, hoping that it would put her mind at ease. Alex inhaled feeling a bit lightheaded as she felt the silver haired woman's lips on her neck. "To ease your worries?"

"You being here is enough." Alex muttered. Dinah placed her index finger under her chin turning Alex's head to face her. They both stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before they kissed softly.

 


End file.
